Festival de Dedicatorias
by ChoiAnnie
Summary: Un festival repleto de dedicatorias de nuestros protagonistas para sus parejas. Parejas: EdxWin RoYai.
1. Chapter 1

_**FullMetal Alchemist no me pertenece, pertenece a Hiromu Arakawa, todos los derechos reservados.**_

_**La cancion Suki? Kirai? Suki! utilizada en este cuento no me pertenece, pertenece al anime Zero No Tsukaima, todos los derechos reservados.**_

En Central un festival de dedicatorias estaba a punto de dar inicio ese caluroso dia de verano, una mujer de tez morena palida, ojos cafes y cabello negro intenso, de aproximadamente vienticuatro o vienticinco años de edad, se econtraba presentando su programa que habia tomado mucho exito en la ciudad Central y todo Amestris.

-Hola muy buenos dias a todos nuestros televidenteees que hoy nos estan sintonisando en este su programa 'Hasta Los Famosos Se Enamoran' este dia nos encontamos con nuestros invitados de honor ¡El elenco de el Alqumista de Acero, FullMetal Alchemist! – decia la presentadora del famosisimo programa mientras permitian pasar al elenco de FullMetal.

Al pasar todos se sentaron tranquilamente en sus respectivos asientos la presentadora comenzo a presentar a sus invitados.

- Nos encontramos aqui con el elenco de FMA – mientras iba mencionando los nombres iba señalandolos – Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric, Winry Rockbell, Maes Hughes, Gracia Hughes, Roy Mustamg, Riza Hawkeye y Rebecca.. – al terminar todo el publico comenzo a aplaudir – hoy es la semana de dedicatorias, la señorita Hawkeye se esta preparando por que hoy sera la primera en dedicar alguna cancion a alguien. ¿Alguno de ustedes sabe a quien? – pregunto la presentadora refiriendose al elenco.

- Roy Mustang señorita – respondieron en unisono todos, incluso Roy.

- Muy bien – dijo ella muy energica – entonces, ¿Ya esta lista Hawkeye?

- En unos momentos...- dijeron desde la oficina.

- Entonces vayamos a un corte comercial y en seguida volvemos con mas de esto – decia antes de cortar la transmicion, luego de que cortaran la transmicion se dirigio al lugar en donde los demas se encontraban.

- Espero no haberlos molestarlos al hacelos venir hasta este lugar chicos – les comentaba la presentadora a ellos – mi nombre es Mizuki Hiyoshima. Llamenme Mizuki-san si gustan.

- Mucho gusto – dijeron los demas en unisono dedicandole una sonrisa a la hermosa mujer que hay, delante de todos ellos, estaba.

De repente se escucho una voz que decia – El programa comenzara en diez, nueve, ocho.... – haciendo que la mujer se apresure y se vaya – siete, seis, cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno...

-¡Estamos de vuelta con este super y divertido programa! – dijo alegre observando la camara que transmitia el video por todo el pais – la señorita Hawkeye ya esta lista para cantar su dedicatoria, ¡QUE PASE LA INVITADA!.

Dicho esto Riza entro en la sala y subio a la tarima parapoder salir en su presentacion, saludo a Mizuki y tomo el microfono que habia preparado para ella.

-Porfavor – dijo Mizuki – menciona el nombre de la cancion y a quien se la dedicaras, y si quieres di el porque. ¡BUENA SUERTE! – dijo esta y se bajo de la tarima.

Todos le regalaban su atencion a Hawkeye, llebaba puesta su ropa de siempre, lo que los hizo pensar ¿Que tanto hacia en el vestidor,? Seguro practicando su voz, jaja, bueno, su pelo estaba suelto, estaba bastante largo.

-Mi nombre es Riza Hawkeye, mi dedicatoria es para Roy Mustang y la cancion es Suki? Kirai? Suki!

**Título: ¿Te quiero? ¿¡Te odio! ¡Te quiero!**

¡Quédate aquí! Muy cerca de mí  
Siempre, siempre, mírame todo el tiempo

Has volteado a mirar a otra chica, ¿verdad?  
Te voy a castigar por ser un tipo indeciso e insolente

¡No me toques! Porque no voy a escuchar tus excusas  
Tócame… porque ya me cansé… Hey, préstame tu hombro

Te quiero Eso es mentira  
Te odio Eso también es mentira  
No no no No es así, es un error  
Por eso no me digas "te quiero"  
No No No ¡Porque no te pienso perdonar  
si te vas a otra parte!  
*Pero **  
En realidad quiero estar contigo más que nadie  
¡Vayamos a pasear con las cadenas del amor!**

¡Escucha bien lo que te estoy diciendo!  
Finalmente estallo ¿A quién? ¿¡A quién te acercaste!

No me malinterpretes, no estoy enamorada de ti  
Pero me molesta ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Si no es nada  
*¡No me beses! Porque nunca más voy a besarte  
Bésame… Un beso sin ceremonias… ¿Qué sabor tendrá?

Te quiero Eso es un sueño tuyo  
Te odio Eso también es un sueño  
No hay, no hay, no hay sentimientos especiales  
Por eso no voy a decir "te quiero"  
No No No ¡Porque no pienso permitir  
que salgas con otras!

Así es **  
Porque en realidad eres la persona más importante para mí  
¡Soporta el látigo del amor!  
*No me toques! Porque no voy a escuchar tus excusas  
Tócame... En los tiempos difíciles... estrecha mi mano con fuerza**

Te quiero Eso es mentira  
Te odio Eso también es mentira  
No no no No es así, es un error  
Por eso no me digas "te quiero"  
No No No ¡Porque no te pienso perdonar  
si te vas a otra parte!  
*Te quiero Eso es un sueño tuyo  
Te odio Eso también es un sueño  
No hay, no hay, no hay sentimientos especiales  
Por eso no voy a decir "te quiero"  
No No No ¡Porque no pienso permitir  
que salgas con otras!

Así es **  
No quiero te separes de mí ni un segundo  
¡Cumple con la ley del amor!**

-Esa fue Hawkeye con la cancion de esta semana, la proxima semana le tocara a Edward Elric la dedicatoria, no veremos luego.

**To Be Continued....**

**Para la proxima, como antes se dijo, el que dedicara sera Edward, xaitooo.**


	2. Chapter 2

Festival de Dedicatorias... – Episodio 2.

-Hola buenos dias a todo mi bello y amado publico – dijo muy feliz Mizuki – como lo prometido es deuda, esta semana la cancion dedicada la cantara Edward Elric. ¡ESTO HAY QUE VERLO!

- Acero no es del tipo que canta Mizuki – dijo burlandose Mustang – canta como gato luchando contra goku.

- Pierdete coronel de mierda,¬_¬ - dijo enojado Edward.

- jaja – se burlaba Alphonse – apuesto a que cantaras ''este mundito es tan altoo, y sigo siendo un enanoo, JAJA, ENANO (enanooo) ENANO (enanoo)'' jaja lol xD.

- Jajaja – todos, inclusive Mizuki estaban muertos de la risa por la burla de Alphonse.

- xD – dijo Muzuki – bueno ya.¡ANTES DEL ACTO! Tendremos unas llamadas marquen al numero que aparece en pantalla.

- Hola – dijo Mizuki contestando la llamada - ¿Quien me habla y que quiere?

- Habla Mauricio.

- Mauricio que gusto hablar contigo. Anda dinos tu comentario.

- El enano de Acero cantara, quiero ver eso...mi hija es fan tuya Edward... – decia el hombre antes de que la llamada se colgara.

- VAYANSE AL DEMONIO MALDITOS RAZISTAS DE TAMAÑO – grito enojado Edward mientras entraba a la sala.

- Jaja – decia nerviosa Mizuki – vamos Ed... eres nuestro pequeño gigante. Pero bueno ya. Lo unico que debes hacer es lo mismo que hizo Riza ayer y ...JAJAJAJA – Mizuki estallo de la risa junto con los demas al ver a Edward disfrazado de perrito con un hueso y todo.

- TT-TT NO SE BURLEN...Winry me obligo...

- Jaja bueno...prosigue...con...tu canto.

- Mi nombre es Edward Elric – al decir esto la audiencia estallo de la risa, porque lo dijo como una chica de anime – y canto para Winry Rockbell, la cancion es Yume No Tsubasa.

**Titulo: Alas de Mis Sueños.**

**Cuán lejos ya hemos logrado llegar a este punto finalmente  
ya no podemos  
recuperar aquella sonrisa infantil que solíamos tener**

**Me gusta este mundo en el que puedes sonreír  
lo único que quiero es estar junto a ti  
el dolor pasado está enterrado en mí.**

**Al pasar  
el tiempo nos cambiará  
aún así yo sé muy bien que lo pasado,  
lo que un día se perdió, lo que sueños me costó,  
todo lo recordaré tomando tu mano  
siempre a tu lado estaré**

**Incluso los tiempos tristes no los quisiera nunca olvidar  
quiero que me guíes  
resérvame en tu mapa una pequeña página para seguirte**

**Aquél día al verte supe de inmediato  
que mucho más alto podríamos volar  
Hacia el futuro, el viento impulsándome**

**Al pasar  
el tiempo tan rápido, aunque algo ya cambió, algunas cosas no  
Aún no llega el final, y las quiero encontrar  
las alas de mis sueños, sigamos buscando  
Por siempre quédate junto a mí...**

**(Al pasar  
el tiempo nos cambiará  
aún así yo sé muy bien que lo pasado,  
lo que un día se perdió, lo que sueños me costó,  
todo lo recordaré tomando tu mano  
siempre a tu lado estaré)**

**Por siempre yo estaré junto a ti...  
**  
- O.O WAO - dijeron los demas - WUUU TUBO CHULO EDWARD...MIERDA CANTA COMO CISNE...ESO!

- PERO esperen - dijo Mizuki - le toca a Winry cantar ahora.

- MUY BIEN - dijo Winry subiendo al escenario - Mi cancion es I SAY YES, y es pasa Edward. - el decir esto Ed se sonrojo y bajo del escenario.

**TITULO: DIGO QUE SI. (TE DIGO QUE SI)**

**Te dire que, si a tu lado yo voy a seguir  
no importa lo que diga el futuro... nos diga hoy  
por fin lo decidi ... segura estoy**

**Ah, desde aquel dia en que te vi  
supe que tu eras para mi por que el destino lo decidio asi..**

**Si, aunque la oscuridad que hay  
trate de separarnos q nunca dejare  
que te apartes tu de mi...**

**Hoy mi corazon dice q es amor  
el que puede derrotar cada obstaculo que hay  
QUEDATE AQUIi, dejame cuidarte hasta el fin  
nacimos en otro lugar , muy distinto, pero aun asi  
TE DIGO QUE SI , a tu lado yo voy a seguir  
este futura va a cambiar, transformara  
todo en una esperanza...**

**El solo pensar que esto no puede acabar tan facil  
yo me quedo facinada con este amor**

**Si momento es de recordar , toma mi mano y ya veraz  
que juntos volaremos un mundo sin igual**

**Eres mi razon , mi preocupacion  
mi motivo por el que sigo en mi vivir...  
QUEDATE AQUI, por que solo volveras a estar ...  
por que contigo descubri el fuego  
que soy yo para ti...  
TE DIRE QUE SI, a tu lado yo quiero seguir  
yo quiero ver que este amor ,  
que es verdad y este durara por siempre**

**Hoy mi corazon dice q es amor  
El que puede derrotar cada obstaculo que hay ..**

**QUEDATE AQUI, dejame cuidarte hasta el fin  
nacimos en otro lugar muy distinto pero aun asi...**

**QUEDATE AQUI, por que solo volveras a estar  
por que contigo descubri el fuego  
que soy yo para ti.**

**TE DIGO QUE SI, a tu lado yo voy a seguir  
nuestro futuro va a cambiar , transformara  
todo en una esperanza.**

**- **Una sorpresa mas para ustedes...UN DUETO - dijo alegre Mizuki - entre Edward y Winry...A CANTAR!

**TITULO**: **JIKAN YO TOMARE**

**EDWARD.  
**  
**El tiempo que paso contigo es sorprendente  
Al final me di cuenta, que nuestra cita ya había terminado  
No quiero irme, no quiero regresar  
Deten el tiempo, así podremos estar juntos para siempre**

**wINRY:**

**Las palabras que esconden nuestra debilidad  
los momentos cuando nos miramos fijamente  
el tiempo que estoy contigo, desearía que durara más  
Tu mano se aferra a la mi hasta que  
Me ves partir en el último tren  
Tu ternura me hace muy feliz**

**Si es un cuento de hadas  
Quisiera ser capaz de ir a un futuro contigo**

**Siempre, cada día, todo  
Incluso sin palabras  
Eres mi lugar especial  
Si solo se me pudiera cumplir un deseo  
Dios, por favor para el tiempo**

**EDWARD:**

**Para el tiempo, tan solo así  
no se hará realidad  
En mi egoísmo  
Quiero decirte sobre mi impaciencia  
Hay solo veinticuatro horas al día  
No es suficiente, después de cien horas  
Debería ser muchas más  
Buscaré que no tenga fin**

**WINRY:**

**¿Cuándo nos volveremos a ver?**

**EDWARD  
No importa cuantas veces lo diga, seguire pensando en ello  
Una mitad de mi esta ansiosa y la otra esta esperando  
Este sentimiento no cambiara, tal vez, seguramente  
¿Que piensas de mi?**

**WINRY:  
Siempre, cada día, todo...  
Extraño la calidez  
La voz del corazón no se convierte en palabras  
porque de ahora en adelante te lo demostraré  
Dios, por favor para el tiempo  
Esta bien aunque sea egoísmo  
Lo diré, no lo regresaré  
Si eres al único que deseo  
Sujetaré una flor en mi corazón sin dudarlo**

**Siempre, cada día, todo...  
Aunque no se convierta en palabras  
Tu eres mi lugar especial  
Si solo se me pudiera cumplir un deseo  
Dios, por favor para el tiempo**

**Siempre, cada día, todo...**

**EDWARD  
Aún si estamos lejos, Haré que estemos juntos otra vez  
Eres mi persona especial**

**WINRY  
Siempre, cada día, todo  
EDWARD  
Creelo, aún si el tiempo no puede detenerse**

**AMBOS**

**Si es el destino, siempre nos volveremos a encontrar ¿Cierto?**

**Si es el destino, siempre nos volveremos a encontrar ¿Cierto?  
**  
**  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Festival de Dedicatorias – Episodio 3

-Hola a todooos, - dijo una alegre Mizuki – espero que se sientan bien el dia dee hoy...pues la semana anterior los cantantes fueron Edward, el hermoso, y Winry, la preciosa. Esta vez cantaran dos personajes muy preciados por todos. MUSTANG Y HUGHES – dijo ella para que la pareja entrara saludando.

- ¿Ellos son los mas queridos? – pregunto Edward – yo esperaba a la señora Gracia... a ella si la quieren.

- Tu y tus celos Acero – dijeron los dos en unisono.

- ¿Porque deberia tener yo celos?

- Porque somos mas populares que tu.^ _^

- Ahh, siii, - dijo Edward con una sonrisa – entonces porque en las tres encuestas de popularidad que a hecho Arakawa-sama yo eh salido ganador en el primer puesto.

- ^_^ - sonrio Edward con cara triunfante.

- BUENO YA! – dijo Mizuki, - a cantar chicos.

Titulo: Pasame La Botella...

-WEEEEEEEEEyyyyyyyyy – interrumpio Mizuki – les falta algo ¬_¬

- Ahh si cierto... – dijeron Roy y Maes – somos Maes y Roy y cantamos para todas nuestras bellas chicas – dicho recibieron miradas asesinas de parte de Riza y Gracia.

TITULO: Pasame La Botella.

AMBOS.

Eah, eah

OhOhOh (yeah you know), yeyeyei

Maes and Mustang (x3)

Pása, pása, pása, pása

OhOhOh (yeah you know), yeyeyei (aaaah)

ROY

Hay algo que quiero decir

Esto no me puede estar pasando a mí

La chica que quería para mí

Es traicionera y me quemaba hasta morir

MAES

Hay algo que quiero decir

Esto no me puede estar pasando a mí

La chica que quería para mí

Es traicioneraa, es traicionera, y…

AMBOS

Pásame la botella

Voy a beber en nombre de ella

Pásame la botella

Voy a beber en nombre de ella, ja

ROY

Todo lo que le brindé

Le di mi amor y mi cariño también

Lo que ella me pedía se lo daba también

Un carro, una casa, y me pregunto por qué, por qué

Ella se fue con otro hombre

Ahora de la barra solito me quedé

Borracho, tirado con ganas de beber

Y le dije al cantinero otra vez

AMBOS

Pásame la botella

Voy a beber en nombre de ella

Pásame la botella

Voy a beber en nombre de ella

MAES

Todos los que han sido traicionados

Y con la botella se han desahogado

A la cuenta de tres

Quiero ver a todo el mundo con el coro

One, two, eaha!

AMBOS

Pásame la botella

Voy a beber en nombre de ella

Pásame la botella

Voy a beber en nombre de ella

ROY

Hay algo que quiero decir

Esto no me puede estar pasando a mí

La chica que quería para mí

Es traicionera, es traicionera, y…

AMBOS

Pásame la botella

Voy a beber en nombre de ella

Pásame la botella

Voy a beber en nombre de ella

MAES

Pása, pása, pása, pásame la botella

Quiero brindar por ella

ROY

Pása, pása, pása, pásame la botella

Pásame la botellaaaaaaa

-OSEA QUE NOSOTRAS LOS TRAICIONAMOS VERDAD.. – dijeron enojadas Hawkeye y Gracia con el aura roja por detras.

- K..K...K..KONO...BAKA INU! – gritaron las dos enojadaaaaas.

- GOMEN NA SAIIIIIII.

-Bueno - dijo Mizuki observando la muerte de Roy y Maes - para la proxima nuestros cantantes seran nueva mente Roy y Hughes, solo que a Dueto con algunas personas mas...SAYONARAAA.


	4. Chapter 4

FESTIVAL DE DEDICATORIAS - EPISODIO 4

- Despues de que Edward, Winry, Roy, Riza y Hughes cantaran es el turno de Gracia-san y de Alphonse-kun para mas tarde tener un dueto - dijo Mizuki presentando el programa - quizas algunos se animen a dedicar mas...quien sabe...pues muy bien entonces a cantar!.

-OE OE - dijo Edward - una preguntita para mi hermanito ¿donde esta tu novia, no ha venido ni un dia?

- Jeje - dijo Alphonse mientras unos ojitos picarones y curiosos de los demas lo observaban - esta en el publico sentada. No te preocuoes.

- OYE! - dijo Mizuki - Al mmenos presentala ¬_¬.

- Oye! May ven - dijo este y una hermosa adolescente de pelo Negro y largo entro en lugar.

- May Chang eh? - dijo Roy - por lo visto no la desilucionaste chico *-*.

- Bueno ya dejenme cantar en paz ¬_¬.

TITULO...

- OTRA VEZ - grito enojada Mizuki - mira...al proximo que se les olvide presentarse los apuñalo con el microfono.

- jeje - dijeron temerosos los demas - de acuerdo.

- Uff, yo soy Alphonse Elric, canto para May Chang y la cancion es Ashita No Melody

MELODIA DEL MAÑANA.

Yo volare y lo hare por ti  
yo gritare y lo hare por ti  
para que tu pronto estes aqui  
para que tu mi alma puedas escuchar  
y te alcance al fin mi voz  
porque esto k io siento ahora es un cielo azul  
tu das tanta magia a mi vivir (2)

tu eres mi esperanza  
mi verdad  
mi alegria mi luna mi sol  
te conosko y tu a mi  
habitamos un corazon  
yo en ti y tu en mi  
mi amor

Yo volare y lo hare por ti  
yo gritare y lo hare por ti  
para que tu pronto estes aqui  
para que tu mi alma puedas escuchar  
y te alcance al fin mi voz  
porque esto k io siento ahora es un cielo azul  
tu das tanta magia a mi vivir...

- MUY BIEN BB - gritaba May desde su asiento - Wooooo, wooooo.  
- jaja, bueno puees...ahora a quien le toca? - dijo Mizuki  
- Nosotros - dijeron con voces seductoras Hughes y Mustang - queremos cantar.

adelante.

- Somos Maes y Mustang y vamos a cantar Te Pido Perdon para Riza y Gracia - las misma que prestaron mas atencion.

(las letras en negrita son el duo, en cursiva son de Maes y normales son de Roy)

TE PIDO PERDON.

hoy te vuelvo a llamar  
para pedirte que me perdones  
_y que me brindes una oportunidad_  
_y yo estoy conciente_  
que las horas an sido fuerte  
pero el amor todo lo puede

**te pido perdon,eres mi reina, eres mi todo**  
**y estoy aqui por que te amo(x2)**

el amor se ase fuerte cuando un hombre perdona  
_cuando ama y quiere ven por favor te lo pido_  
**porque me muero regresar contigo(x2)**

**te pido perdon,eres mi reina, eres mi todo**  
**y estoy aqui por que te amo(x2)**

la soledad ,me tormenta en las noches  
la vida sin ti no es igual  
_de mi que sera , hoy te estiendo yo mis manos pidiendote una oportunidad_

**te pido perdon,eres mi reina, eres mi todo**  
**y estoy aqui por que te amo**

**te pido perdon,eres mi reina, eres mi todo**

**hoy te vuelvo a llamar**  
**para pedirte que me perdones**  
_y que me brindes una oportunidad_  
_y yo estoy conciente_  
**que las horas an sido fuerte**  
**pero el amor todo lo puede**

**te pido perdon¡**

- que dicen las chiccaaas?  
- Ok, solo por esta vez - respondieron.  
- Wiii, ahora quien?  
- Ioop - dijo Winry alegre - SOY wINRY, otra vez a Edward. - el mismo se sonrojo. - esto es lo que pienso que el piensa siempre, y siempre lo seguira pensando.

BRAVE HEART - CORAZÓN VALIENTE

Para alcanzar mí objetivo  
Y no dejarme engañar por una ilusión  
Solo debo enfrentarme  
Y dar la cara hacia el sol

La oscuridad busca envolverme  
Pero tu luz podrá lograr mantenerme en pie  
Y aunque el mundo nos separa  
Nunca me dejare vencer

No tenemos más que una vida  
Para vivirla intensamente  
Debo proteger  
Todo aquello que esta oculto en mi mente

Como el viento correré  
La emoción no contendré  
Y no dejare que nada me haga el tiempo perder  
Hacia el cielo mirare  
Y mis ojos abriré  
Guardare una mirada para dirigirla a ti

Aunque odio combatir  
Por la paz yo luchare  
Eso es lo que el destino ha preparado para mí  
Si la vida he de perder  
Con gusto yo la daré  
Quizás pueda renacer en otra vida para ti

Hay una estrella a lo lejos  
Que ilumina siempre a nuestro alrededor  
Y aunque el tiempo se haga lento  
El sueño no se detendrá

Esta ansiedad que me oprime  
Y que me mata muy lentamente  
Me mantIene así  
Como esclava atada a mis emociones

Como ola arrasare  
A la arena barreré  
Me transformare por dentro  
Y ya a nada me atare  
Mis barreras romperé  
Ya no aparentare  
Mi coraza de engaños haré desaparecer  
El pasado enterrare  
El mañana esperare  
Este corazón valiente también sabe combatir  
Mis deseos de vencer  
Es más fuerte que mi fe  
Sueño que renaceré en otra vida para ti

Como el viento correré  
La emoción no contendré  
Y no dejare que nada me haga el tiempo perder  
Hacia el cielo mirare  
Y mis ojos abriré  
Guardare una mirada para dirigirla a ti

Aunque odio combatir  
Por la paz yo luchare  
Eso es lo que el destino ha preparado para mí  
Si la vida he de perder  
Con gusto yo la daré  
Quizás pueda renacer en otra vida para ti

- Ahora canto yo, Gracia Hughes con la cancion First Kiss para Hughes.

Todo empezó desde nuestro Primer Beso  
La Historia de Nuestro Amor  
Fundido de Magia en mi Destino  
Y de Pronto, apareciste Tú

Aquí son dos Lunas indelebles en el Cielo  
Eso es Imposible, ¿Verdad?  
¡Es la Primera vez Que tengo Una Sensación como esta!  
Este Lugar Confortable Crece Rápidamente.  
Incluso si tú… Tropiezas y te caes…  
¡Ahora Yo! ¡Por Siempre! Te Abrazaré…

Un Dulce Beso; Todavía no he despertado de la  
Historia cuando me encontré esa mirada,  
Porqué cuando emitas tu Magia  
Tu deseo seguramente Será cumplido

Todo empezó desde nuestro Primer Beso  
La Historia de Nuestro Amor  
Fundido de Magia en mi Destino  
Y de Pronto, apareciste Tú

Siempre estamos en los Espíritus…  
¡¿Es Amor? ¿Amistad?...  
Todo empezó a tu Cuenta

Incluso si tal ves…  
Te cansaste y empezaste a enfrentarte a La Otra Forma  
¡Ey Tú Firma! ¡Y exactamente!

Llévame lejos…  
Que nuestro amor no puede esperar

Que sólo un Beso es un Misterio en el Momento  
En el que cerré los ojos suavemente,  
Porque yo te protegeré por mi solo.

Mi palpitar.  
Que interrumpieron en las Maravillas de nuestro  
Primer Beso guiado por mi destino  
Que apareció de repente

Si de pronto…  
Vuelves a Caer y Tropezar de nuevo.  
¡Yo siempre! ¡Y siempre! ¡Te abrazaré!

Un Dulce Beso; Todavía no he despertado de la  
Historia que me encontré ese Día  
Porque cuando yo vea Hacer tu magia  
¡Tu deseo seguramente será cumplido!

Todo empezó desde nuestro Primer Beso

- EXELENTE DEDICATORIAS...pero se acabo el tiempo de dedicar canciones TT-TT no nos cantaremos maaas TT^TT...sin embargo,,,, AHORA TOCA POESIAAS WIIII. HASTA LUEGOOO.  
La Historia de Nu 


	5. Chapter 5

Festival De Dedicatorias – Episodio 5

-Bueno, la semana de poesias ya ah llegado, nuestro primer encuentro en las primeras semanas fue muy amistoso y muy amigable tambien muy gracioso ^_^, me agrado la compañia de estas personas y de todo el publico, asi que ¡un fuerte aplauso para todos! – dijo Mizuki y asi comenzaron a aplaudir todos – nuestros primeros participantes seran Edward y Mustang recitando un poema para el otro, osea, Edward para Roy y Roy para Edward. El poema se titula ´´Oh Compañero Mio.´´

Edward = **Oh compañero mio**, Roy = Oh compañero mio

**Oh compañero mio  
que vives en las nubes  
siempre estas de olgazan dormido  
y dejas tu trabajo a que lo haga Gertrudes. **

Oh compañero mio  
que crees que eres mas alto que las torres gemelas  
te vives quejando de todo oficio  
y terminas aciendo lo que se espera.

**Oh compañero mio  
que tienes complejo de super man  
no sabes tener un poquito de juicio  
y un inutil te vuelves al mojarte.**

Oh compañero mio  
que no sabes tratar a las damas  
a tu chica te atreves a dejarla en el olvido  
sin importar la opinion de los demas.

**Oh compañero mio  
que a tu dama los cuernos le pegas  
no sabes diferenciar entre lo fino  
y lo malo que simepre llevas.**

-Gracias – dijeron los dos haciendo reverencia al publico.

- Ustedes en verdad se odian – dijo Mizuki, - Edward, solo una pregunta¿Quien demonios es Gertrudes?

- No tengo idea – respondio el – solo necesitaba una rima.

- ¬_¬ ok...pues, ¡el que sigue es Alphonse! – dijo Mizuki – pero hasta el proximo epiii, wiii, jeje...nos vemos pronto.

BUENO ESTE FUE EL QUINTO Y ANTEPENULTICO CAPITULO DE ESTE FIC...YA VIENE EL FINAL DE BROTHERHOOD TT-TT SE NOS ACABA...ESPERAMOS QUE SEA UN FINAL DIGNO DE FMA...BYE BEXOOS SE CUIDAN.


	6. Chapter 6

Festival de Dedicatorias – Episodio 5

-Bueno – dijo Mizuki – esta será la última semana de poesías ya que quien nos promociona decidió que sería mejor las canciones que las poesías, así que comenzaremos con el angel de Fullmetal Alchemist, Alphonse Elric, el mismo que estara dedicando a todas las damas del mundo, según lo que dice en su carta de presentación.

- Mizuki-san – dijo Edward – eh escuchado de las 'grandes masas' que al programa solo le faltan dos semanas, eso en parte es muy bueno.

- ¿Bueno? ¿Como te ateves a decir eso? ¿Bueno para quien?

- Bueno para mi – dijo Edward con dejo de fastidio – ya me dejaran descansar de esta estupides.

- Al menos di que te gusto lo que hice Edchu *-* - dijo Winry obserbando a Edward directamente.

- Ah, si, como no – respondio este para safarce de la muchacha.

- Bueno TT-TT – dijo Mizuki con los ojos llorosos – esta es mi último momento con ustedes TT^TT.

- ¿¡QUE! – dijeron todos sorprendidos.

- P..p...pero tú eres nuestra presentadora, No te vayaaaaaas – dijo al vorde de las lagrimas Hughes.

- Lo siento **modo dramatico** este...es el adios – dijo saliendo de la sala - ¡PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN! Himeji-san se quedara con ustedes...ahora si **modo super dramatico** este...es el adios. – dijo para salir por la puerta trasera.

- ¿Porque salió por hay? – pregunto Ling quien salio de la nada. – bueno, mi no hablal u idioma,...chaitoo..

- Idiota desjuiciado – dijo por lo bajo Edward.

- Holiiiiiis – dijo Himeji entrando – yo soy la nueva presentadora Sakura Himeji, y,,,

- ¬_¬ date prisa y comienza el chow.

- Ok – dijo Himeji asustada – esto Al-kun prosigue.

- Es Alphonse-san o Elric – kun...que no se te olvide.

- Me odian acaso ¬_¬ - dijo Himeji molesta.

- ¡SI! – respondieron en unísono.

- Pues...pues...TT^TT me voy, adios incompetentes. – dijo saliendo y dejando entrar a Mizuki.

- Jeeey, ¿Que paso? – pregunto incredula Mizuki – yo solo fui a comprarme una soda.

- n.n'' ok , comenzemos, vamos Alphonse, dedicale esta poesia a todas las chicas que nos estan sintonisando.

Gracias por existir,  
por darme tus segundos,  
por aguantarme con paciencia,  
por ser capaz de apoyarme,  
por tener la palabra justa,  
por estar conmigo,  
por callar, por hablar,  
por ser mi amigo.

Si te digo que eres todo,  
que más que un amigo,  
eres mi tesoro,  
si te digo que eres mi hermano,  
al que dar y aceptar,  
si te digo que eres mi amigo  
te diré gracias por serlo.

Te encontré,  
supe con quien hablar,  
con quien compartir,  
supe en quien confiar,  
en quien apoyarme,  
supe que existías,  
y contigo el fin de mi tristeza.

Fuiste el primero en llegar,  
cuando te necesitaba,  
cuando nadie existía,  
sólo tú estabas para mi,  
fuiste el últimoen irte,  
en tu amistad me apoyé,  
y gracias a ti resistí.

Para darte todo,  
sin esperar nada,  
sin exigencias,  
ni reproches,  
para no recibir,  
para estar contigo,  
porque soy tu amigo..

Somos dos, dos amigos,  
que comparten emociones,  
que entienden juntos la vida,  
que apoyan y escuchan,  
somos dos, inseparables,  
que tienen metas,  
y renuncian a tristezas,  
somos amigos, somos todo.

-Ese fue Alphonse con su poema de amistad el mismo que no tiene nombre...no le puso... – decia Mizuki – ahora, ¿Quien quiere seguir?

- La verdad es que hoy no pienso abrir la boca Mizuki-san – dijo Edward – solo estare de espectador.

- Pero si ya la abriste Acero – dijo Mustang.

- Callate tarado ¬_¬.

- Entonces – dijo Mizuki – yo decidire quienes seran, por turnos, seran Riza-san, Gracia-san, Aru-kun, Maes-san, Roy-san, Winry-chan y Edo-kun.

- ¿¡No te dije ya que no participaria! – pregunto enojado Edward.

- Si...pero...¡Tu eres el protagonista, da el ejemplo!

- Ok.¬_¬.

- Comenzemos, con Hawkeye-san. Pasa al auditoria porfavor. Poema para Roy Mustang.

No existe una sola realidad,  
porque tu imaginacion puede transformarla  
y tu pensamiento puede abrir todas las puertas,  
y andar por todos los caminos de la vida.  
libre como el mar en su inmensidad,  
como el universo en su sabiduria.  
y como el hombre que tiene paz en su corazon y amor en su mirada.

-Fuiste breve Riza – dijo Mizuki – deceas agrear algo mas?

- No, gracias.

- -'' ok, la que sigue. Gracia Hughes. Poema para Maes Hughes.

Eres,  
unas de las mayores razones,  
por las que soy feliz,  
tener tu amistad  
es un privilegio para mi,  
porque en las buenas, y en las malas, siempre estas aquí.  
Me has enseñado que en la vida  
siempre es importante  
sonreir para ser feliz.  
Gracias  
por compartir conmigo,  
tu amistad,  
nunca olvides  
que en mi mente y en mi corazon  
siempre te voy a llevar.

- Muy bien, entonces, el que digue es...Aruphonsu-kun. Poema para May Chang y Winry.

Gracias por tu amistad, que con gusto conservo,  
por tus palabras y consejos  
siempre de aliento.  
Por hacerme ver mis debilidades  
y errores a tiempo.  
Gracias por dedicarme tiempo,  
tiempo para demostrar tu preocupación por mí,  
tiempo para escuchar mis problemas  
y ayudarme a buscarles solución,  
y sobretodo,  
tiempo para sonreír y mostrarme tu efecto.  
Gracias por todos lo momentos que hemos compartido,  
momentos llenos de sentimientos,  
pensamientos, sueños y anhelos,  
secretos, risas y lágrimas,  
y sobretodo amistad.  
Cada preciado segundo quedará atesorado  
eternamente en mi corazón.  
Gracias por ser lo que eres  
una persona maravillosa.  
Pero sobretodo,  
Gracias por creer en mí...  
Gracias a ti comencé  
a conocerme  
e incluso a apreciar lo que soy.  
Gracias amiga, porque aunque tengamos diferencias,  
siempre hay una reconciliación,  
gracias por perdonar mis errores.  
En fin mil gracias,  
a ti, que sin pedir a cambio nada  
me ayudaste a seguir,  
creyendo que amor y amistad  
no solamente son conceptos y palabras,  
si no entrega noble y desinteresada...  
¿Cómo podré expresarte  
todo el cariño que te tengo?  
Es misión imposible describirlo,  
porque no hay nada que pueda describir  
este sentir.

-Muy lindo Aruphonse-kun| cojan ejemplo, y hablen muucho jum – mecia Muzuke abrasando a Alphonse.

- Te gusta decir mi nombre en japones Mizuki-san.

- Si, es que es muy moe, jiji, bueno, el que sigue. Maes Hughes para Gracia Hughes.

Amigo, cinco letras

Que ni un basto argumento

Darían a ésta palabra

Un vital concepto.

Amigo, cinco letras

Cargadas de afecto,

De un abrazo sublime

De un beso secreto.

Amigo, cinco letras

Llenas de aliento,

Cuando la tormenta amenaza

Inundar mi barca.

Amigo, cinco letras

Llenas de aliento

Emites y evocas, mil frases

Que aún no las comprendo.

Pero que dejan mi barca

Casi inundada

A orillas de azules

Y tranquilas aguas.

Amigo, cinco letras

Que tal vez representen

Esa palmada que dibujas

En mi espalda.

Amigo, cinco letras

Que aunque nos limiten

Fronteras, se que cuento contigo

Y esto me renueva.

Amigo, cinco letras

Que secan mi cara

Cuando la tristeza o problemas

Embargan mi alma.

Amigo, cinco letras

Que asisten voluntarias

Al llamado silencioso

Que grita al infinito "auxilio"

Cuando la soledad

Envuelve íntegramente

Mi cuerpo,

Mi alma y mi corazón escueto.

Amigo, cinco letras

Que dibujan en mi rostro

Una inmensa sonrisa

Casi de locos.

Amigo, cinco letras

Que inspiran sentimientos

Que hasta en niño me convierto

Recordando antaños momentos.

Amigo, cinco letras

Que encierran mil secretos

Secretos, sólo míos

Que solo a ti confieso.

Amigo, cinco letras

Que grabadas mantengo

Siempre presentes

Envueltas de afecto.

Amigo, cinco letras

Que un día espero, que

Ni tiempo ni distancias

Ni fronteras ni silencios.

Disipen la importancia de

Cinco letras que,

registro interno y

Feliz respeto.

Amigo, cinco letras

En que hoy confieso

No puedo siquiera

Expresar lo que siento.

Amigo en cinco palabras

Hoy hago un trato:

No olvidaré estás cinco letras.

Porque de ellas aprendí

A soñar y a vivir

Junto a alguien

Que me empujará a seguir

-Ok Hughes-kun, procigamos con Roy Mustang para Riza Hawkeye.

Como golosina envuelta en ilusión  
tentativa para ir en busca del alma  
como un viaje vertiginoso en alas de ternura  
los besos son la puntuación del amor.

Si vienen seguidos de emoción salvaje expresan  
tan simples y húmedos al contacto  
si prefieren la fría opinión de un sabio  
a lo mejor es un secreto que ventilan las almas.

Puede ser el final de todos los principios  
o expresión de la boca que corresponden al corazón  
una forma de cerrar la boca a quien intenta negarse  
los poetas opinan que es el canto de una abeja.

Un beso es un dulce murmullo  
como licor de ciprés con sabor a mirlo  
es saber llegar a un cuento de hadas  
tus besos son sencillamente sinceros.

Cuantos anhelos locos del corazón se despiertan  
si al besar tus labios solo expresan ternura  
se despiertan los sentimientos mas profundos  
no hay nada más bello que un beso tuyo.

Tan pequeño es un beso  
tan grandes sus posibles consecuencias  
tan extenso su repertorio  
tan solo bésame, bésame mucho.

-Roy Mustang y su poema, oye, ¿No era mas largo el poema? – preguntó un poco dudosa Mizuki.

-Lo ubiese puesto completo y hoy no terminamos – respondio Roy sentandose en el lugar en donde antes estaba.

_**Solo digo una cosa: me ausentare por un mes y medio, mañan, dia 8 de mayo 2010 comienzo mis estudios para las pruebas finales, las que deciden si paso al siguiente nivel o repito el año. Necesito tiempo para poder memorizar todo lo necesario, por tal manera, no podre escribir fics durante ese tiempo. Gomen ne, pero al menos ya saben por que se demorara el capitulo final, es el final el que continua.**_

_**Por sierto, el poema del capitulo anterior fue de mi memoria, pero los de este fueron prestados jeje, es que me dio flojera pensar tanto...nos vemos, Sayo!  
**_


	7. Chapter 7

-Ultima semana en este programa chicos – dijo Mizuki – espero que hayan traido algo que valiera la pena. – dijo sentandose en el sofa.

- Faltan trenta minutos para que comienze el programa – dijo Winry – yo tengo todo mi material listo para este ultimo programa.

- Este será el ultimo programa con nuestro elenco Win – dijo Edward – esta empresa seguro llamara a los de Inuyasha despues.

- ¿Porqué Inuyasha? – pregunto Alphonse.

- Eh escuchado que contratan a personas donde hayan personas de ojos dorados. – dijo Edward.

- Eso se denomina, si lo piensas detenidamente, racissmo. – dijo Hawkeye.

- ¿Ya sabes el orden en que iran los actos, Mizuki? – pregunto Gracia.

- Serán así: Hughes, Hawkeye, Mustang, Gracia, Alphonse, Winry y Edward – dijo Mizuki evisando los papeles.

- Quince minutos para el acto – grito uno de los voceros.

- ¿Donde estan Mustang y Maes? – pregunto Alphonse.

- Estan por alla – dijo Riza señalando la maquina de soda – se estan comprando unos refrescos.

- cinco minutos para el acto – grito el mismo vocero de antes.

- ¡Hughes, ve preparandote! – grito Gracia desde su haciento para informarlo a su esposo.

- Muy bien, entonces comenzemos esto, chicos coloquence donde acordamos en el ensayo – dijo Mizuki colocandose en medo de la tarima.

- En 5...4...3...2... – indicaba el productor y dio señal de que estaban al aire.

- Hola a todos el hermoso dia de hoy! – dijo animada Mizuki – espero que no esten tristes por este ultimo encuentro con los chicos de FullMetal Alchemist, nuestro primer participante será Maes Hughes. Oye Sebas – dijo Mizuki llamando a Sebastian - ¿Ya termino la encuesta?

- Si – indico Sebas – al final del programa se darán a conocer los resultados de esta encuesta secreta.

- Gracias – dijo Mizuki mientraas los demas continuaban en el aire – Muy bien, Hughes ven a cantar, esta vez solo di el nombre de la cancion que ya es obio para quien es.

- Maes Hughes, cantando Robando Corazones.

Dicen q' el amor es una enfermedad

me declaro enfermo desde q' tu estas

dicen q' los sueños se hacen realidad

no he parao de soñar nunca mas

y ahora q' te vi te kiero a ti

robando corazones soñaras en mi

Voi a besarte voi a cuidarte

Voi a robarte el corazon para q' creas en mi amor

quiero abrazarte y nunca dejarte

voi a robarte el corazon y te enamores

como yo loco de ilusion

Dicen q' el amor es una enfermedad

me declaro enfermo desde q' no estas

dicen q' los sueños se hacen realidad

no he parado de soñarte nunca mas

y ahora q' te vi te kiero a ti

robando corazones soñaras en mi

Yo Voi a besarte voi a cuidarte

Voi a robarte el corazon para q' creas en mi amor

quiero abrazarte y nunca dejarte

voi a robarte el corazon y te enamores

como yooooo...

Yo Voi a besarte

Yo kiero abrazarte

voi a robarte el corazon y te enamores

como yo

yo voi a besarte yo quiero

abrazarte

y ahora q' te vi

te kiero a ti y robando

corazones soñaras en mi

-Buena cancion Hughes-san – dijo Mizuki felicitando a Hughes – vamos Riza-san, te toca.

- Hawkeye Riza, cantando Regalame un Beso

Vivo con el corazón un poco acelerado

Creo que a veces sin razon, me enojo demasiado.

Y puedo ser muy distraída, con mil cosas en la vida

pero no si estas aquí.

Soy un alma apasionada todo el tiempo

no me importa casi nada porque digo lo que siento

y cuando digo que te quiero, lo hago con amor sincero

y que se entere el mundo entero que hoy te quiero para mi.

Tal vez soy complicada, soy peor enamorada

y ya me enamoré de ti...

Regálame un beso,

Regálame un sueño,

Regálame el tiempo,

Que te regalo algo mejor, yo te doy la luna llena,

En mis ojos la estrellas,

Y en mis brazos te regalo un mar de amor

Regálame un beso,

Regálame un sueño,

Ven dame tu frío y lo convierto en mi calor,

te regalo mis sentidos,

la ilusión de mis latidos,

si me quieres te regalo lo que soy

un mar de amor...

Quiero amarte y que me ames todo el tiempo

que no nos importe nada y que vivamos el momento,

y yo decirte que te quiero

tu me digas por ti muero

darte el corazón entero y que sea por siempre asi,

ya vez no pido nada

solo quiero una mirada que me una por siempre a ti

Regálame un beso,

Regálame un sueño,

Regálame el tiempo,

Que te regalo algo mejor, yo te doy la luna llena,

En mis ojos la estrellas,

Y en mis brazos te regalo un mar de amor

Regálame un beso,

Regálame un sueño,

Ven dame tu frío y lo convierto en mi calor,

te regalo mis sentidos,

la ilusión de mis latidos,

si me quieres te regalo lo que soy

Regálame un beso,

Regálame un sueño,

Regálame el tiempo,

Que te regalo algo mejor, yo te doy la luna llena,

En mis ojos la estrellas,

Y en mis brazos te regalo un mar de amor

Regálame un beso,

Regálame un sueño,

Ooh OoOooh

te regalo mis sentidos,

la ilusión de mis latidos,

si me quieres te regalo lo que soy

un mar de amor...

-Muy buena tambien Riza-san – dijo Mizuki – el que sigue, Roy.

-Roy Mustang cantando Dulce y Peligrosa.

Las horas vuelan y mis dias son contados

Luego de 9 a 5 empiezan los estragos

Ahora me siento un hombre

Que ha vuelto y ha resucitado

Que me has echo tu

No puedo negar que eres dulce y peligrosa

Tan dificil de explicar

Porque son muchas otras cosas

Muchas otras cosas

Pero yo no sé de verdad lo que paso

Eres dulce y peligrosa y asi te quiero yo

Yo no se de verdad que me sucedio

Eres dulce y peligrosa y asi te quiero yo

Asi te quiero yo

Asi te quiero

La dimension es otra cuando estoy contigo

Es una maravilla lo que ha sucedido

La emocion de golpe que me alborota los sentidos.

Y que me has hecho tu

Que me has hecho tu

Si mi delito y pecado son tu cuerpo nena

Que me sentencien de una vez a cadena perpetua

Que me alimenten de tu boca

Y que me extiendan la condena

Y que me has hecho tu

No puedo negar que eres dulce y peligrosa

Tan dificil de explicar

Porque son muchas otras cosas

Muchas otras cosas

Pero yo no se de verdad lo que paso...

yo no se de verdad lo que paso

Eres dulce y peligrosa y asi te quiero yo

Yo no se de verdad que me sucedio

Eres dulce y peligrosa que provocacion

Y ASI TE QUIERO YO

Y ASI TE QUIERO YO

Y ASI TE QUIERO YO

-Cantan muy chido chicos! – dijo Mizuki – pues sí, ahora es el turno de Gracia, luego el de Aruphonsu-kun.

-Gracia Hughes, ½

Me aferré a ti tan fuertemente que casi me besas

Puedo ver cómo tu cuerpo parece responder

cuando me empiezo a acercar

Aunque el temor de que te prefieras alejar me hace sufrir

quiero estar muy cerca tuyo cada vez mucho más

tanto que no escaparás

Vamos pedaleando sincronizadamente

viendo en el camino relucientes girasoles

vamos sintiendo la fuerza del aire, a punto de volar

Por primera vez siento cada latido

quiero ser más fuerte que los demás

Lo haré a este ritmo

dos corazones latiendo como uno solo

Labios contra labios, tomados de las manos

dios no lo prohíbe, así que como te amo

Amame tú, ámame tú, ámame tú

No he aprendido nada

sé que soy obstinada

duele y es estresante

pero quiero decírtelo

es como si dentro quemara

toma mi rostro fuerte

y siéntelo arder

Ponme un hechizo de amor y poder

Siempre tomamos el camino hacia el hogar que sea difícil

y el cielo brilla siempre de un color carmesí

tristeza y felicidad

Sé que aquí nací como tu otra mitad,

¿No es así?

Y pienso que para tomar alguna decisión

me hace falta tu mitad.

Envidio a la gente a la que no le es difícil

levantar las cosas aunque sean muy pesadas

incluso quería llegar a ser hombre para así ganar

Ahora sólo pienso en dejarlo al destino

quiero ser más fuerte que los demás

Como cuando era niña

el llanto comienza a rodar por mis mejillas

Labios contra labios, tomados de las manos

somos uno solo, y así como me siento

Amame tú, ámame tú, ámame tú

No he aprendido nada

sé que soy obstinada

Pero aunque me dicen que ya no lo intente

siempre suelo continuar

Un beso a la distancia

es la última parada

fuerte abrázame

como si nunca te volviera a ver

Observando el sol posándose en el mar

una vista tan hermosa

Y aún quiero decirte, trato de decidirme y confesar.

Nostradamus hace siglos lo llegó a predecir

si el mundo va

a explotar yo quiero entonces junto a ti estar

Lo haré a este ritmo

Dos corazones latiendo como uno solo

Labios contra labios, tomados de las manos

Dios no lo prohíbe, así que como te amo

Ámame tú, ámame tú, ámame tú

No he aprendido nada

sé que soy obstinada

duele y es estresante

pero quiero decírtelo

es como si dentro quemara

toma mi rostro fuerte

y siéntelo arder

Ponme un hechizo de amor y poder

como si quisieras mantenerme siempre aquí

-Alphonse Elric, Baby.

Wooaah Ohh (3x)  
Tú sabes que me amas,sé que la atención  
tu notas cada vez,  
y voy a estar allí  
Quieres mi amor,  
Quieres mi corazón  
Y no lo haremos nunca nunca nunca esta aparte

¿Somos un artículo? Chica deja de jugar  
Sólo eran amigos,  
qué estamos diciendo?  
asi que hay otra, a la derecha mira en mis ojos

Mi primer amor me rompió el corazón por primera vez,  
Y yo estaba como  
Bebé, bebé, bebé nooo  
Mi bebé, bebé, bebé noo  
Mi bebé, bebé, bebé nooo  
Pensé que tu siempre serias mía mia

Bebé, bebé, bebé nooo  
Mi bebé, bebé, bebé noo  
Mi bebé, bebé, bebé nooo  
Pensé que tu siempre serias mia, oh oh

Para ti, yo habría hecho lo que sea  
Otra oportunidad y nosotros, nos juntamos  
Y queremos jugarlo fresco, sobre soltandote  
Te voy a comprar algo, te voy a comprar un anillo  
Porque estoy inquieto, Así que venga y me fijan  
Ven y sacudame  
hasta que me has despertado de este mal sueño

esto llendo abajo, abajo, abaajo

* todo el mundo! *

Bebé, bebé, bebé nooo  
Mi bebé, bebé, bebé noo  
Mi bebé, bebé, bebé nooo  
Pensé que tu siempre serias mía

Bebé, bebé, bebé nooo  
Mi bebé, bebé, bebé noo  
Mi bebé, bebé, bebé nooo  
Pensé que tu siempre serias mía

tu puedes darme todo tu amor,  
Pero a veces no será suficiente  
Nadie me dijo que llegaría ese día,  
Ahora estoy ido  
tu puedes dar todo tu amor,  
Pero a veces no será suficiente  
Nadie me dijo que llegaría ese día

Y yo estaba como  
Bebé, bebé, bebé nooo  
Mi bebé, bebé, bebé noo  
Mi bebé, bebé, bebé oooh  
Pensé que el youd siempre será mío

Yeahyeah (5x)  
Ahora soy todo tuyo, tuyo, tuyo, ooh  
Soy tuyo, ooohh

-Ahora los dos últimos, Winry Rockbell y Edward Elric.

-Winry Rockbell, Distancia.

Odio ver cuando se va alejando el tren  
y ver caer tus lagrimas sobre el anden  
no se si existe el destino  
solo se que te quiero  
cuando te veo al final de la via siento que me muero

Kilómetros en mi cabeza se convierten en ganas de tenerte  
no me importa tener que sufrir a veces para poder verte  
sentirte dentro mio  
te necesito el calor sin ti se vuelve frio  
siendote sincero yo no quiero conformarme  
sentirte cerca es no querer volver a alejarme mas.

Ire hasta donde haga falta solo pa' estar contigo  
por eso no me rindo y por este camino sigo  
hay obstáculos pero no  
pueden interponerse nada puede pararnos nada  
es lo suficientemente fuerte.  
Vivo esperando un tren de ida pero sin vuelta

¿Por qué te esfuerzas en joderme?  
¿no quieres darte cuenta que en mi cuento manda ella?  
Y tambien yo, y tu no eres bien recibida en nuestra historia de dos  
No haras que crezca el dolor,  
no conseguiras ni un lamento eres la responsable  
de que mi tiempo pase lento de que me raye por nada y por todo a la vez, te quiero mas cada segundo,  
minuto, hora, cada mes y cada vez mas…

Las discusiones a distancia duelen en mucho mas  
de lo que aparentan se convierten,  
espero impaciente a que la arena del reloj  
baje vivo tachando los dias hasta que el tiempo  
se pare para no separarnos nunca jamas  
y no tener que recorrer este trayecto nunca mas.

Sera mi castigo la distancia, el tiempo,  
el distanciamiento sabes que no miento cuando digo que te quiero,  
no puedo verte cada dia pero si en mi  
pensamiento, porque si te soy sincero de aquí no sales ni un momento…

Por culpa de ella tengo que imaginarte,  
observarte en fotos, meses horas minutos cada segundo es valioso,  
por ella corazones se separan se rompen en trozos  
pero ni la distancia ni el tiempo va a poder con nosotros… (x2)

Y sí, casi siempre estoy en silencio, es por si oyes  
mis latidos a lo lejos te llevo en mi corazon tu tienes  
sus llaves nada nos podra separar jamas y ademas lo sabes.

Todo en contra nuestro, menos las mariposas,  
las estrellas y el cielo que se disfraza de rosa.

Tengo que aprovechar cada segundo que estoy contigo porque después una via  
separa nuestro camino para mas tarde volvernos a juntar,  
¿Por qué?, no quiero…joder! No quiero volver a llorar!  
Aquí la impaciencia se apodera de mi, cada dia sueño  
con estar despierto junto a ti, siempre haciendo nuestros planes  
de un futuro cercano tu y yo, solos, agarrados por las manos

Entre semana siempre espero a que sea viernes  
para coger un tren que me acercará a verte, odio los lunes  
pero no por el trabajo si no por coger otro tren que  
tres dias antes me trajo.

Estamos separados pero unidos por nuestros latidos  
compartimos una via,  
un cielo un mismo destino…  
La distancia, el tiempo  
no nos favorece, la distancia  
se va acortando cuando nuestro amor crece.

El tiempo se hace eterno, la distancia veneno  
tu y yo gritamos fuerte porque necesitamos vernos.

Quiero burlarme del tiempo, escupir a los kilómetros,  
secar lagrimas, dejar de estar triste para estar contento lejos…lejos?  
Quiero irme lejos, pero contigo  
y poder dejar la carga de esta pena en este escrito.

Llamadas, mensajes aumentan las ganas de acortar un plazo  
las ganas de besarte de darte un abrazo.  
Ojala pudiera decirte que no hay que esperar  
que nada nos va a separar que el pasado quedo atrás…

Por culpa de ella tengo que imaginarte,  
observarte en fotos, meses horas minutos cada segundo es valioso,  
por ella corazones se separan se rompen en trozos  
pero ni la distancia ni el tiempo va a poder con nosotros… (x2)

La distancia… es lo que se interpone entre nosotros  
hay un camino que yo voy a recorrer para estar contigo…  
La distancia…

-Edward Elric, Mi Cuento de Hadas.

Un día 14  
del 08  
del 04  
Es mi cuento de hadas  
Todo empezó un día 14  
Todo empezó con aquel sábado que tanto espere y que por fin llegó  
Recuerdo que estaba nervioso pero ansioso por verte  
necesitaba tenerte entre mis brazos, poseerte  
Fueron mas de mil mensajes, cien noches pensando en ti  
Por fin llego el día esperado que tanto soñé vivir  
Pues aun recuerdo ese momento, el reencuentro en esa estación  
Tu tan guapa como siempre , esperándome en un rincón  
Te había hechado tanto de menos, por fin te tenia conmigo  
Al principio se me hizo extraño, tras 6 meses como amigos  
Aun nosé como explicarlo, creerlo fue complicado  
Y tenerte junto a mi trazar un camino a tu lado  
Empuria Brava fue el lugar donde empezó la felicidad  
Donde se abrió la confianza, aun mas de la que ya había  
Besarte, se me hizo extraño  
Rápido me acostumbre  
Solo quería estar cntigo y de lo demás me olvide  
Por un instante tu eras mi vida, solo queria abrazarte  
Besarte, tocarte, poseerte, hacerte mía  
Y asi fueron pasando dias sin salir de casa y admirándote cuando dormías  
Unidos por el destino, unidos por un sentimiento  
Dos corazones unidos que latian al mismo tiempo  
y por el otro es una historia de amor  
Una historia de dos amigos unidos por la pasión  
Es un cuento perfecto  
Quizas un cuento sin final.  
Yo un príncipe y tu la princesa con tacones de cristal  
Me gustaria quee este cuento  
Fuese un cuento infinito  
Porque cada momento contigo  
Siempre es el mas bonito  
Somos distintos  
Pero a la vez somos iguales  
Las horas son discusiones las noches son personales  
Son sueños y fantasías  
Son mentiras y verdades  
Este es mi cuento de hadas basado en hechos reales  
Mi cuento de hadas son hechos reales entre cojines y sabanas  
Entre abrazos y almohadas  
Besos caricias, la mirada enamorada  
Os cuento nuestra historia, un humilde cuento de hadas  
Mi cuento de hadas son hechos reales entre cojines y sabanas  
Entre abrazos y almohadas  
Besos caricias, la mirada enamorada  
Os cuento nuestra historia, un humilde cuento de hadas  
No me preguntes un porque  
Lo unico que se es que te quiero  
A veces cuando estoy solo  
Me rayo y me entra el miedo  
Miedo a perderte  
Si tu te vas yo voy contigo  
Porque tu sigues llenándome y no quiero estar vacio  
Mi objetivo en esta historia solo es hacerte feliz  
Porque una sonrisa tuya es mas que todo para mi  
Querer contra el viento y la marea  
Si tu vas conmigo  
A contra corriente hasta donde nos lleve este río  
El destino esta en tus manos y en las mías tambien  
Recorrer esos caminos que jamás recorrió nadie  
Agarrados de la mano olvidando el sufrimiento  
De las pausas, de los cortes y de esos malos momentos  
Que toda relación sufre  
Y esto es que esto va por temporadas  
Lógicamente estaré en las buenas y aguantare las malas  
Porque en una relacion se esta para lo bueno y lo malo  
Ya en año y medio y hasta ahora todo hemos superado  
Y se que perderás gente pero a mi me tendras siempre  
Y yo a ti te tendré a ti cada milésima en mi mente  
Me enamore de ti solo con mirarte a los ojos  
Una mirada tuya conseguía ponerme rojo  
Eres mi mundo, mis estrellas, mi luna y también mi sol  
Eres la luz que me ilumina las noches cuando estoy solo  
Lo eres todo para mi me das todo a cambio de nada  
Y es que para mi tu amor es todo lo que deseaba  
Me gusta despertarme y ver que te tengo a mi lado  
Despertar y ver tus brazos a mi cintura agarrados  
Y es que la cama sin ti se siente sola y vacía  
Igual que yo hoy pensando en lo que en este momento haría  
Cada segundo contigo  
Siempre es mi mejor momento  
Nuestra historia es mi cuanto favorito de entre cientos  
Lo leo cada noche  
Quieres ser mi cenicienta  
Tu siempre seras la bella y yo la bestia  
Aunque no crea en el amor  
Es distinto contigo  
No me veo sin ti  
Quiero seguir el recorrido  
Creo en ti, creo en mi, te guardo en mi mejor recuerdo  
Y en mi corazón siempre estarás, serás mi mejor cuento  
Mi cuento de hadas son hechos reales entre cojines y sabanas  
Entre abrazos y almohadas  
Besos caricias, la mirada enamorada  
Os cuento nuestra historia, un humilde cuento de hadas  
Mi cuento de hadas son hechos reales entre cojines y sabanas  
Entre abrazos y almohadas  
Besos caricias, la mirada enamorada  
Os cuento nuestra historia, un humilde cuento de hadas

-Este ha sido el final de las dedicatorias – dijo Mizuki – ahora, como regalo de los productores, les regalaremos 1,000,000 de yens para que puedan seguir la produccion de FullMetal Alchemist Brotherhood.

- Un...m..m..mi..mi..millon..de... – tartamudeaba Edward sorprendido por la cantidad – tanto...

- Pues su presencia en este programa atrajo mucha audiencia – respondio Sakuno Kunimitsu, dueña del programa y el canal, una jovencita de 13 años, tez morena, pelo negro, lacio y largo y ojos marrones – es solo un pequeño regalito mio.

- ¿¡Pequeño! – dijeron todos con los ojos como platos.

- Kunimitsu-sama – dijo Mizuki – ya tenemos listos los resultados – dijo para resibir un si como respuesta – entonces, haganos el favor de dictar los resultados.

- Muy Bien – dijo Sakuno subiendo a la tarima – la encuesta se basa en el personaje mas popular de la serie FullMetal Alchemist, el mas tierno y el mas contactado en este programa, daré los resultados comenzando con las chicas – dijo la niña de forma calmada – Muy bien, la mas popular es Riza Hawkeye, por su destreza, inteligencia y sabiduria en las cosas que hace, tambien por ser considerada una de las mas bonitas de la serie. La mas contactada es Winry Rockbell, por ser la considerada mas bonita de la serie, por su fuerza e inteligencia y la mas tierna es Gracia Hughes, por suus deliciosas tartas y su rol desempeñado en la serie. Del grupo masculino, el mas popular es Edward Elric, el mas contactado, curiosamente solo por chicas, es Roy y empatados Edward y Hughes, y el mas tierno, pues...nadie voto.

- EEE! – celebraba Edward – aun tengo mi lugar de mas popular jijij.

- Bueno, ahora si, este es el final de Festibal de Dedicatorias – dijo Mizuki – nos veremos en otra ocasion y espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como todos nosotros, hasta la proxima.

CREDITOS:

CANCIONES UTILIZADAS EN EL FIC:

-Suki? Kirai? Suki! (Amor? Odio? Amor!) – cancion interpretada por Riza Hawkeye en el primer capitulo, originalmente de Kugimiya Rie utilizada como Ending 2 en el anime Zero No Tsukaima. El Familiar de Zero (refiriendose a Louise De La Valliere, protagonista del mismo anime y llamada Zero No Ruizu al principio por su falta de poderes)

- Yume No Tsubasa (Alas de mis Sueños) – cancion interpretada por Edward Elric en el segundo capitulo, originalmente de Yui Makino utilizada como cancion de fondo en el anime Tsubasa Chronicle – Cronicas de Alas.

- I Say Yes ( Yo Digo Si) – cancion interpretada por Winry Rockbell en el segundo capitulo, originalmente por Ichiko, utilizada como segundo opening en el anime Zero No Tsukaima.

- Jikan Yo Tomare (Deten el Tiempo) – cancion interpretada por Edward Elric y Winry Rockbell en el segundo capitulo, originalmente por Azo and Seamo, utilizada como el segundo ending del anime Itazura na Kiss – Darte Un Beso.

- Pasame la Botella – dueto cantado por Maes y Roy en el tercer capitulo, originalmente por Match and Daddy Yankee.

- Ashita No Melodi (melodia del mañana) – cancion interpretada por Alphonse Elric en el cuarto capitulo, utilizada como cancion de sierre en la pelicula LA Carta Sellada, segunda pelicula de Sakura Card Captors.

- Te Pido Perdon – dueto interpretado por Maes y Roy enel cuarto capitulo, originalmente por Tito El Bambino.

- Brave Heart (Corazón Valiento) – cancion interpretada por Winry Rockbell, utilizada como cancion de fondo en el anime Shaman King, letra al español del Fandub hecho por Karla y Elisa.

- First Kiss (Primer Beso) – cancion interpretada por Gracia Hughes, originalmente por Ichiko, utilizada como primer opening del anime Zero No Tsukaima.

- Robando Corazones – cancion interpretada por Maes Hughes en el capitulo siete, originalmente por Salserin.

- Regalame Un Beso – cancion interpretada por Riza Hawkeye en el septimo capitulo, original mente por Fanny Lu.

- Dulce y Peligrosa – cancion interpretada por Roy Mustang en el septimo capitulo, originalmente por Chayanne.

- ½ (un medio) – cancion interpretada por Gracia Hughes en el septimo capitulo utilizada originalmente como opening en el anime Rurouni Kenshin, Samurai X.

- Baby (Bebe) – cancion interpretada por Alphonse Elric en el septimo capitulo, originalmente por Justin Bieber.

- Distancia – cancion interpretada por Winry Rockbell en el septimo capitulo, originalmente por el rapero Porta.

- Mi Cuento De Hadas – cancion interpretada por Edward Elric en el septimo capitulo originalmente por el rapero Porta.

_**© TODOS LOS DERECHOS RESERVADOS.**_

_**© LOS ANIMES MENCIONADOS NO ME PERTENECEN, PERTENECEN A SUS RESPECTIVOS DUEÑOS.**_

**© HAGANE NO RENKINJUTSUSHI, FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST, ALQUIMISTA DE ACERO, NO ME PERTENECE, PERTENECE A HIROMU ARAKAWA, TODOS LOS DERECHOS RESERVADOS.**


End file.
